Can't Stop Loving You
by nothingtotell
Summary: Chapter 2: How does Rachel react when she finds out Ross still loves her? Will she feel the same way back?
1. All I Want Is You

**Can't Stop Loving You**

**Written by:** Tenneil

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.

**Summary:** This story idea just came into my head when I couldn't fall asleep (boredom - the best inspiration!) a few hot summer nights ago (I'm from Australia),  lets just say the gang are in their early 30s, Chandler and Monica are married with their one year old son, Daniel, Phoebe and Mike are engaged, Joey is going out with a woman named Isobel (yes, Joey is going out with Isobel in my other fanfic, but I like the name, so I'm using it again, hehe) and Ross and Rachel are both single. Oh, and this is another Ross and Rachel fanfic, but Emma hasn't been born yet. Yeah, I'm a huge lobster fan ;)

"Dude, just tell her!" exclaimed Joey, placing his daily Central Perk coffee back onto the table.

"Yeah, how do you know she doesn't like you?" questioned Chandler.

"Because. I just do." replied Ross firmly. Yet the tone in his voice gave the impression that he wasn't really sure of anything.

"You guys are like, meant to be. Tell her! You have nothing to lose." said Joey.

Just then, Rachel walked through the Central Perk door, hearing what Joey said.

"Tell who, what?" questioned Rachel, taking a seat next to Ross.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." replied Ross.

"Ross is in love!" exclaimed Joey, then receiving a glare from Ross.

"Well, Joey and I have significant others to get home to, don't we, Joe?" said Chandler.

"No, we - oh yeah, we do." replied Joey.

There was an awkward silence between Ross and Rachel for a minute. It had been a while since they had actually had one of those hours on end conversations like they were best friends. With nothing to say, Ross gave Rachel a small grin. Rachel grinned back.

"So, who's this person you're in love with?" asked Rachel.

"No one you know. Forget what Joey said." replied Ross.

"Aw, c'mon! Tell me! It's been ages since we've talked!" exclaimed Rachel, playfully hitting Ross's leg. "What's her name?"

"I can't tell you that." answered Ross.

"Well, what's she like? How do you know her?" questioned Rachel.

Ross seemed puzzled as to why Rachel was flooding him with questions. 'I guess she's just being a friend' he thought to himself. "Well, we go way back. She's the most beautiful woman in the world. She has this huge heart; made of gold and I feel complete when I'm with her..." Ross trailed off. He felt like he could talk about her forever, but he didn't think Rachel seemed interested in what he had to say, yet Rachel was sitting there, listening intently to every word he spoke. 

"No, keep talking..." said Rachel.

"I've never felt love like this before. She's like, the only person I've ever been in love with. I would give anything to be with her." said Ross, looking down at his hands. Rachel knew Ross was in love from what Joey had said, but after hearing Ross's words, she didn't think it was that deep, and Ross had made it crystal clear he was totally head over heals for this person. It had been a while since Rachel had felt the feeling of being in love and being loved in return and for some odd reason, she thought to herself, 'I want this person to be me.'

"Wow." was all Rachel managed to say. "You must really love her."

"It's hard not to love her." replied Ross. "So, you got anyone special in your life?"

"Nope. No one." replied Rachel.

"Well, there's someone out there who finds you special in their life. Someone really close to you..." Ross said, speaking softly.

"And how do you know that?" questioned Rachel, letting out a small smile.

"Because. I just do." replied Ross firmly. It was the only thing he was sure about.

"Speak of the devil..." said Chandler.

"Hey, it isn't nice to bitch about your friends!" exclaimed Rachel, entering Monica and Chandler's apartment. "What were you saying about me, anyway?"

"We were just talking about lobsters. You know, you and Ross." replied Phoebe.

"I was just with Ross at Central Perk. The guy is totally in love and he won't tell me who with. Do you guys know?" asked Rachel. Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey all looked at each other, smiling. "And what's with all the smiling?"

"Oh my God! I can't believe you _still_ have no idea!" exclaimed Monica.

Ross couldn't help but keep loving her. He had loved her for quite sometime now and each day, it only became more certain he was falling more in love with this person. An old flame, perhaps. He loved her, she didn't know… Ross felt like it was high school all over again, but he loved the feeling of being in love with her.

"No, I don't, and I'd appreciate it if someone would tell me!" replied Rachel, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Sorry, we aren't allowed to reveal that information to you." replied Chandler.

"This is so unfair. How come you guys get to know, but I don't?" asked Rachel.

"Say pretty please and we'll tell you." said Joey.

"Can you even guess who it is?" Phoebe asked.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue, so please tell me who Ross loves!" exclaimed Rachel, impatiently.

"Rachel, Ross loves you!" replied Phoebe.

**Authors Note: **So, what did you all think of the first chapter? I hope you like it. I have many ideas for this story that I just need to get out of my head and onto ff.net :D It's funny what being bored can do to you, hehe. I know this chapter is quite short, but I wanted to leave it cliffhangery and I'll try and get chapter two up ASAP. If you all want me to, that is. Anyway, please review! All comments are welcome, but if you don't like my story, please don't be too harsh, hehe. Don't worry, this story will get better, hehe. I say hehe a lot, don't I?!


	2. If Only

**Can't Stop Loving You**

**Written by:** Tenneil

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.

**Summary:** This story idea just came into my head when I couldn't fall asleep (boredom - the best inspiration!) a few hot summer nights ago (I'm from Australia), lets just say the gang are in their early 30s, Chandler and Monica are married with their one year old son, Daniel, Phoebe and Mike are engaged, Joey is going out with a woman named Isobel (yes, Joey is going out with Isobel in my other fanfic, but I like the name, so I'm using it again, hehe) and Ross and Rachel are both single. Oh, and this is another Ross and Rachel fanfic, but Emma hasn't been born yet. Yeah, I'm a huge lobster fan ;)

**Authors Note: **Felkara – I'm from Western Australia and Exintaris – thank you for letting me know about commas in the speech quotation marks. Correct grammar is very important to me, hehe. I had written chapter two before I saw you review and I can't be bothered fixing it up :p Anyway, please read and review! I really appreciate it.****

(Continued before from Monica and Chandler's apartment).

Rachel was dead silent. She didn't know what to think or what to say. Breaking the silence, she spoke a confused "What?"

"Ross loves you, Rach! I can't believe you never noticed it! I mean, we all did." said Monica.

"And you all think I'm slow!" exclaimed Joey.

"You are, Joe." replied Chandler, patting Joey on the shoulder.

"No, Ross doesn't love me. I was talking to him just today at Central Perk... the way he spoke about her... it, it, isn't me. It can't be." stammered Rachel.

"It totally is! Ross is a lobster loving freak." replied Phoebe.

"But I can't go through this again. It's too hard." said Rachel burying her head in her arms. At this moment, she felt so confused. Rachel had listened so attentively to the way Ross was speaking about this person, not having any idea it was her. She wanted to be that person, but she felt like she couldn't be with him. It didn't make much sense.

"Well, what are you gonna tell Ross, then?" asked Monica.

"I don't know. I'll think about it later." answered Rachel.

"But you're Rachel and he's Ross. Ross and Rachel. Why can't you go through with it again?" questioned Joey.

"Joey, it's all too complicated. If Ross and I were to break up again, it would just complicate things even more. It's just too much." Rachel got up from her seat, walking over to the door to leave. "I need some fresh air." continued Rachel, then shutting the door behind her.

For the second time today, Rachel entered Central Perk. She looked over at the couch to see Ross, still there. So deep in his thoughts. "Hey, you're still here." said Rachel.

"Yeah. No place better to be, I guess." replied Ross.

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell me who you love?" questioned Rachel. She pretended like she knew nothing.  

"Trust me, it's no big deal." answered Ross.

"Of course it is. Does she even know how you feel?" asked Rachel.

"No, because it isn't a big deal." replied Ross.

"What if she loves you back?" said Rachel.

"She doesn't." answered Ross, in a sad tone of voice. Rachel felt so guilty because it was true. Sure, she loved him as a friend, but nothing beyond that. She loved him once, but it hurt because the stupid little things like jealousy and mistrust got in the way. At least they still had their friendship.

"What makes you think that?" softly spoke Rachel.

"You know that feeling when you just know something? I know she doesn't love me and I know she's the only one for me. I'm just not the one for her..." said Ross.

"Tell me more about her." said Rachel, moving closer next to Ross.

"Um, well, she has the most beautiful blue eyes. She's just beautiful from head to toe. God, she's perfect."

Rachel's heart sang. You couldn't hear it, but it made a sweet sound. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. It felt almost brand new. Rachel wanted to love Ross again, but something told her it just wouldn't work. Putting herself in that position again would only lead to more heartbreak. She helplessly tried to keep her emotions bottled up, holding in tears, but one accidentally slipped away and Ross witnessed it slowly run down from her eye to her cheek. "Rach, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I have something in my eye." she replied, looking down.

"Come here." Rachel's body was now closer to Ross's. Momentarily, he gazed into her crystal-like sapphire blue eyes. They lacked a certain sparkle, yet they still stood out distinctively, complimenting Rachel's complexion. With his pinky finger, Ross wiped away the fallen tear. "Thank you." whispered Rachel. 

Ross loved this moment, he was with Rachel, but he hated the fact that they weren't together. He wanted to take Rachel into his arms right then and now and he longed for those passionate kisses they once shared. All he ever wanted was Rachel's love, but she didn't seem to want to return it. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but being told that they couldn't be together again would only cause him pain.

"You know, one day you're going to find true love. It may not be with her, but it will be with someone you love just as much, maybe even more." said Rachel with her hand on Ross's knee. Ross loved the feeling of Rachel's touch. It wasn't much, yet it felt so good to him.

"I have found true love and I can never love anyone as much as her because there will never be more. She's the one and if I can't be with her, then I don't want to be with anyone." replied Ross.

"Your love for this person is so strong." said Rachel.

"You have no idea." he replied.

It was 11:00pm that night and Rachel was lying in bed looking out the window. The night sky was a jet-black colour, with no stars to be seen. 'Hmm... I wonder when Joey will be back from his date' she thought to herself. Other than that, the only thing on her mind was Ross. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Knowing Ross still loved her resurfaced unresolved feelings and it bewildered her. It was like she didn't even know the own way to her heart. Ross did, though. Only she didn't want to lead the way... or did she?

**Authors Note: **You know that feeling when you just know something? Well, I just know that R&R will get back together ;) hehe! Well, I hope you liked the chapter. It kills me having to write that Rachel doesn't love Ross (because who wouldn't love Ross?!). I've started writing Chapter 7 of my other fic, so it should be up in a few days, hopefully before the New Year. In case I don't, I hope you all have a wonderful new year and don't party too hard ;) Oh, and please review! They really make my day and thank you for reading my story. Meg, I told you I'd have Chapter 2 up by today! Anyway, Lobsters forever!!


End file.
